


One Sheep, Two Sheep, Three Sex

by fanwit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I have no idea what to tag, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sharing a Bed, Somnophilia, Trans Male Character, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Arthur might've gotten Alastor a bit upset. And a bit aroused, whoops.





	One Sheep, Two Sheep, Three Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Titles? Hard. This fic? Hard. (also? if there's anything I should tag in here, please please let me know)

Arthur moans as he thrusts harder into Alastor. He can feel the blankets hunched up around them and Alastor grunts.

"Harder, hon, harder," Alastor begs.

"I'm... I'm trying."

"Arthur, Arthur," Alastor says and it sounds urgent.

"Hang on, I still haven't..." Arthur lets out another groan and Alastor doesn't feel quite as solid as before.

" _Arthur_!"

"What?" Arthur opens his eyes and looks into Alastor's face. Oh, it was a dream. His arm's around Alastor and it's nice, he's very warm and his hard-on feels nice up against Alastor. Alastor's glaring at him and Arthur realizes he's a lot closer than necessary and Alastor can definitely feel his hard-on. "Oh!" Arthur retreats to the other side of the bed.

"Yeah," Alastor says acidly.

"I- I really, I didn't, I mean, I-"

"Just don't do it again."

With that said, Alastor turns over.

Arthur's still hard but he's not about to risk it. He rolls over and looks at the alarm clock. Two in the morning. Three more hours to sleep. Arthur knows he's not about to fall asleep soon, it usually takes him an hour.

His thoughts drift towards Alastor and he wonders what he had been doing. Had he been humping Alastor? Did he get Alastor all turned on? Arthur shuts his eyes. He can't go down that route. Whatever he had been doing in his sleep, Alastor hadn't appreciated it and he really didn't need any more incentive to be hard. Arthur tries to will his hard-on away but it doesn't work.

Maybe if he tried counting sheep? Sheep weren't sexy and might get him to fall asleep.

On the three hundred and fifth sheep, Alastor shifts a little in his sleep.

"Arthur?" Oh, maybe he isn't asleep. "You awake?"

Arthur looks at the time, two thirty now. Yeah, he doesn't think Alastor's over the whole wet dream thing yet. He's not going to get Alastor more upset than he is already so he is going to be smart and not say anything.

"Arthur?" Alastor's voice is lower and more of a whisper. Arthur likes the way it sounds.

Alastor sighs and rolls over. Arthur tries not to move too much, he knows Alastor'll see it then. _Don't make it obvious you're awake_ , Arthur warns himself.

There's some rustling but nothing consistent with Alastor rolling over and Arthur wonders what Alastor's doing. He wants to roll over but could he really pull off the asleep look? Then there's a groan. Was Alastor hurt? Was he okay? Arthur shuts his eyes tightly. He wishes he could just roll over.

"Oh, god..."

_Wait._

No.

No, he wasn't.

Arthur can feel his hard-on returning. And he didn't think it possible but his desire to roll over just got stronger.

He wonders what Alastor's getting off to, if he's staring at Arthur as intently as Arthur's wishing to roll over. Arthur shifts a little, his hard-on's uncomfortable, and he hears Alastor freeze. Well, he's already moving, might as well move a bit more.

Arthur goes for it and rolls halfway, so he's facing the ceiling. His eyes are still shut and he hopes to god he's pulling off the very much asleep look.

"Ohhh," and it sounds like Alastor's noticed his hard-on. "Arthur?" Alastor whispers and Arthur resists the urge to open his eyes. Alastor sounds more like he doesn't want him to be awake anyway.

There's some movement from Alastor and then Arthur can practically feel Alastor's body heat. If he thought faking asleep would get this, he would've done this ages ago. Well, maybe not before the divorce but that's fine, Alastor wouldn't have wanted to get with a married man, right?

There's uneven breathing coming from Alastor and Arthur turns his head slightly, just to have a better view should he open his eyes. Alastor sucks in a breath and once again, freezes.

After several agonizing seconds, Alastor finally starts shifting again. Arthur can feel Alastor's hot breath on his face and he wishes he could close the gap between the two.

"Christ..."

Maybe Arthur could just do his wet dream thing again? Well, it'd be a bit strange to have that happen twice in a night but he doesn't think Alastor'd mind this time. Actually, he might, just to keep up a pretense.

"Ah, Art," Alastor sounds strangled and Arthur seriously reconsiders his decision to not try to hump him again.

Arthur opens his eyes just a fraction and he can see Alastor's face, mostly blurry but more detailed than expected in the dark. His eye is scrunched shut, thankfully, and his other eye is on the nightstand so Arthur doesn't have to worry about that. Arthur opens his eyes a bit more and darts down to Alastor's groin area. He's a bit disappointed to see Alastor's right hand shoved into his own pyjamas instead of taking his prick out.

Alastor lets out a gasp and Arthur closes his eyes a bit, returning to that fraction of sight he had. Alastor's eye opens and focuses on Arthur's face and that intensity makes Arthur even harder. His eye lowers and refocuses on what Arthur assumes is his hard-on. Arthur decides to return the favor and watches what he can of Alastor's hand getting himself off.

"Art, oh, god," this is a bit louder than before and Alastor swears very quietly. Arthur isn't sure whether this is in response to him being loud or just more of him being aroused.

A few more muttered swears has Arthur more sure it's just Alastor enjoying himself. From the angle he's got, it doesn't look like Alastor's stroking himself or anything. It's more like when Molly'd get herself off after telling Arthur she wasn't in the mood.

Arthur's hard-on starts fading and he's disappointed. Then Alastor misjudges and rolls over a bit, part of his body touching Arthur. Alastor yelps a little but goes silent, most likely out of fear he'd wake Arthur up.

Arthur's busy trying to slow down his pounding heart, trying his best to ignore the fact Alastor's face is right up against his. Alastor's breathing slows down even more and rocks a little on his own hand. He lets out a groan and Arthur can feel the motion of Alastor's lips on his cheek. The weight of Alastor's arm on his chest feels so damn heavy.

"Arthur?" Alastor whispers very quietly, so quietly Arthur can barely hear him. His breathing is even more ragged than before and Arthur decides to take a bit of a risk. His right hand's being crushed under Alastor's hip so he just moves it a little bit more and Alastor gasps as it touches his hand over the pyjamas. He goes quiet and Arthur's hoping to god Alastor doesn't realize he's awake. "Arthur?" It's even quieter than before and sounds worried.

There's a pause and Arthur can pinpoint the exact second Alastor decides it was just a mistake and Arthur isn't awake. He knows this because Alastor moves his own hand and starts grinding onto Arthur's hand. It's not what he expected but he's fine, he's got experience with that.

"Oh, christ, oh god," Alastor sounds more frazzled and Arthur wishes he could show off his fingering skills. Alastor lets out a whine and Arthur brings up a finger and that gets an even better moan. Arthur can feel his pants getting wet, the precum. Alastor swears and brings out his hand and it lands onto Arthur's crotch. Arthur lets out a groan and Alastor freezes. Arthur keeps his eyes closed but raises his hips anyway. Alastor pushes down and Arthur moans again.

"Art..." Alastor whispers and continues his grinding again. Arthur wishes Alastor would push harder with his hand. Arthur starts rolling his hips and Alastor automatically pushes down and _god_ , please push harder.

"Aa-ahh," Arthur groans and Alastor keeps pushing onto Arthur's hand. Arthur's so close, only if Alastor would push just right. Alastor grips Arthur's crotch a bit hard and Arthur whines at how good it feels. Then there's a groan and Arthur's hand feels wet. _No, no, don't stop_ , Arthur thinks frantically.

"Oh, fuck."

Alastor starts to move, hand going off Arthur. Arthur follows with his hips. Alastor's push makes Arthur let out a cry and he _finally_ comes. He can feel Alastor freeze.

"Mmm." Arthur shifts in the bed a bit. _Just try to look asleep and content_ , Arthur tells himself. Alastor lets out a exhale and takes his hand off. The bed shifts as Alastor climbs back to his side. He hears Alastor mutter _tergeo_ , and his hand and pants doesn't feel any cleaner. Of course Alastor only thinks of himself, the bastard. Alastor lies back down, next to Arthur still but Arthur can only feel his body heat from his hand.

"Fuck," Alastor says again. Arthur decides to take another risk and rolls over even more. He gets it just right and his left arm lands over Alastor's midsection. He fakes a groan and snuggles more into Alastor. Alastor sighs and brings his arm around Arthur's head.

Alastor shifts a bit more and then Arthur feels a soft kiss on his head.  
"G'night, Art."  
Arthur can feel his face go red but he keeps his eyes closed. He sighs and nuzzles even further into Alastor, arm tightening his grip on Alastor. He hears Alastor sigh and it sounds sad. _What would make him a bit happier?_ Arthur wonders. _That isn't fair, he needs good dreams._ Then an idea occurs to him.

Arthur raises his chin a little and lets out another happy sigh. "Hm, Al..."

The reaction's instantaneous, Alastor grips Arthur a little tighter. Arthur feels Alastor lean his head against his.

"Sweet dreams," Alastor mumbles and Arthur can feel the moment he falls asleep. Arthur's awfully warm and he feels so secure. Arthur lets himself relax into Alastor's grip and he can feel himself starting to drift away. How many sheep had he counted already? Maybe he should start over... By the twentieth sheep, Arthur's asleep.


End file.
